Industrial coverings are more and more often made of plates provided with suitable profiled parts ensuring a sufficient stiffening even for a plate of a small thickness, these plates being then covered with a thermal and noise isolating layer formed by synthetic products, rock wool, regenerated cork or other inexpensive products, and which is coated on the outer surface thereof with a thin aluminum sheet on which there is thereafter spread a flame-retardant protective impervious coating.
However, for maintaining the thermal and noise isolating layer between the plate and the protecive impervious coating, it is necessary to provide maintaining means positioned from place to place for a correct maintaining of the thermically and phonically isolating layer, and also to create no thermal bridges in the roofing nor perforating points of the outer protective impervious coating.